


Pocket Mirror

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neria causes Leliana to break a mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocket Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Espelho de Bolso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656018) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the femslashficlets community, challenge #023 - mirror.

Leliana overhead Neria talking to Alistair, commenting that she would speak to her next. On an unrelated note, she decided that it was a good moment to check herself in her pocket mirror, make sure her hair was looking good, and apply some lipstick. Not because she wanted to impress Neria, of course not, but simply because she felt like doing it.

“Hi Leliana, are you busy?” Neria asked, tapping Leliana, who had her back to her, on the shoulder.

Leliana let go of the mirror, which crashed against the ground.

“I’m so sorry! Did I startle you?” Neria asked while crouching down.

“No, of course not. I was just distracted,” Leliana said, crouching down too.

They reached for the mirror at the same time, their fingers brushing together. They both retracted their hands, averting their eyes. After a few awkward moments wherein neither of them dared to move, Neria delicately took the mirror in her fingers.

“I’m sorry, it’s broken,” she said, offering it back to Leliana.

“It’s fine, it was just an old thing.”

“Still, I feel bad for making… Wait, you have a little…” She brushed the corner of Leliana’s mouth, where she had smudged her lipstick. Then Neria realized what she had done, and that they were crouching down very closely to each other. “Sorry,” she said flustered, getting up. “I’ll go see if I can find another mirror for you, bye.”

Leliana watched her go, tracing with her fingers the place where Neria touched her.


End file.
